1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an antispasmodic drug and more particularly to an antispasmodic composition containing creosote or one or more of its component phenol derivatives as an active ingredient.
2. Prior Technology
Creosote has heretofore been used as an intestinal antiseptic, an antidiarrheal drug indicated for intestinal antisepsis or an expectorant.
As such, creosote has been listed as an antiseptic in Section 1 of Antidiarrheal Drugs (Column V) in Standards of Approval to Manufacture Gastrointestinal Drugs on page 240 of the Guideline for Manufacture of Drugs, 1988 Edition (edited by Japan Official Compendium Association). It is also described in Hiroshi Ito: Yakurigaku (Pharmacology; Keiko-Do, 6th ed., published Jan. 5, 1983, page 416) that creosote is not only used as an intestinal antiseptic but exhibits expectorant activity when administered by inhalation. Furthermore, Hisashi Hano & Yoshio Aizawa: (Hirokawa Shoten, 3rd ed., published Oct. 15, 1974, page 216) mention creosote as an intestinal antiseptic. The Japanese Pharmacopoeia (JP) also states that creosote is not only used as an expectorant but is indicated in abnormal intestinal fermentation and food poisoning. The United States Dispensatory, 27th ed. (1973), also mentions on page 355 that creosote is used externally as an antiseptic and internally as an expectorant.
Thus, creosote has been used as an intestinal antiseptic or a drug for treating diarrhea based on intestinal antisepsis, or as an expectorant.